The End is Nowhere Near
by Shadow's Painting
Summary: Kay lived the life of a normal street boy. It was joyous and dirty and wonderful, just like the rest of the world. But everyone has to change at one point, especially for that certain someone... LOL nope, just read the story. T for blood and randomness that doesn't always connect. (Trust me little children's minds explode when exposed to that kind of randomness.)
1. Kay Tzumani

**Hey guys!**

**Normally I'd be like :O I have so many better things I could be doing right now! **

**But I like this better.**

Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry!" Kay apologized, taking the man's coat from him, "I wasn't looking where I was going." He'd been laughing on the inside; Kay'd done nothing at all except for expertly and 'accidentally' spill his drink on this man's coat, and when he took it to dry it out...

"Bye!" He yelled, slipping the guy's wallet from his inner pocket. Laughing, he tucked it under his sleeve and dashed off, ignoring the man's shout of confusion and leaving the coat to flutter quite ungracefully to the floor.

Grinning, Kay ran off the street and into an alleyway, off to where the pipes leaked and the dirt looked clean. He crouched down near the wall, pushing a brick backwards to reveal a hole, full of random items worth something - A number of wallets that looked the same to him; brown, tattered, old and dirty. There were also a number of jewelry items - A necklace, a wedding ring, a number of regular rings and earrings. Kay dug through all of these and tore through the money, counting as he went.

"One hundred cenz..." He dropped a coin into his hands. "Two hundred..." He dropped another.

"Three hundred!" He laughed, "Just enough!" Kay grinned mischievously before carefully dropping the money in his pockets and hiding his earnings again.

Swishing past the commoners, he made his way into a place he called a 'pot of stupid people and money,' or what is commonly referred to as a 'store.' Kay burst through the doors as quietly as possible, sneaking around until he came upon something that definitely caught his eye.

A sword.

"Weird." Kay muttered, walking closer to the spectacle and running his fingers over it. The weapon was sheathed of course, in a leather pouch like cover. It was simply black with brown straps. Seemed affordable.

Kay slowly picked it up, surprised at how light it was - he carefully slid the blade from its holder to admire the curved beauty. "I want this..." He'd been planning to buy it but...

He shook his head clear - He could never afford such a thing.

Kay knew there was one other way to get what he wanted. Walking over to another stand - He'd figured out that this was an antique store - He picked up a small item - was it a watch? - and he strode to the counter and set it down, looking at the cashier as if he was in a hurry. Without a word he paid for it and turned, walking back towards this blade that enchanted him. Kay quietly, very quietly, picked the blade from its hold in the wall, and stashed it behind his back. He ignored the common commotion around him and snuck out of the store.

Kay knew the weapon wasn't his quite yet - In fact he expected to be hunted down and forced to release it.

He turned a corner, heading back to the alleyway he called his own, diving down with the blade stuck close to his chest. The dirt stung his face as he fell, and gritting his teeth, Kay held on to the blade. Sweating a bit, he stood.

It was his!

Kay laughed loudly, ignoring the staring of the people.

He had something to defend himself with now.

He had something that made him different.

Kay quietly unsheathed the blade from its holster, admiring the beauty of it all.

The pure, shining beauty.

He grinned to himself. "Maybe things are going somewhere?"

-

**Hm, so here you go.**

**I got tired by the end of this...**

**And I have so many other things I need to work on...**

Also I didn't proofread it.

Expect editing XD


	2. The Girl

**Hey guys! I fell from the sky!**

**Also, Joice belongs to Silence-That-Kills-Me. She's awesome and so is Joice.**

**Enjoy this! :3 And then review because it totally makes my day.**

Chapter 2

I learned that people call this kind of sword a falchion... I'm also starting to regret stealing it.

Other than that, life is starting to go by much faster now. I never thought I was capable of doing this, but I scare the food outta people. It's not hard - run up to them and hold the sword high, with an angry expression on your face.

Works like a charm.  
It's been a year since I stole this thing. I bought a house and stole a car... and a nice looking suit.

It took me hours, but I had scratched a transmutation circle into the bottom of the hilt.

W-When I was younger my parents were alchemists... This is something I picked up earlier. Other than this I'm totally useless when it comes to alchemy.

My parents died in an accident when I was ten. I don't mind, really. I don't think I could care less.

Right now I'm walking into a bar. I don't drink often but hey, I've gotten myself something to defend myself with, I've gotten a pretty nice house and a car, I have a suit now. Heck, I'm wearing it. Maybe I should buy something that suits my personality. Some armor? I doubt stores sell those, but maybe I can get something from a place that sells vintage stuff.

Augh, bars smell terrible. Everything stings my nose and the people smell worse than the alcohol, not to mention a lot of them were smoking as well.

Way to ruin your body...

I sit down and ask the bartender for some beer. I'm only planning on having one mug, but I'll probably end up having waaay more. I don't get drunk easily, but who am I to say that? I don't drink often, like I said.

I'm too absorbed in my thoughts, but I think someone is sitting down next to me. I moved to take a sip when I heard someone say, "So, come here often?"

I turned and immediately I blushed.

This girl was kinda pretty... Who am I to say such a thing anyway, neh? I just saw her.

Her hair's seriously curly and it's this jet black colour that makes everything else seem extremely bright. And her eyes are the exact same way.

As for what she's wearing, I'm not so sure but... Shit! I haven't answered her question.

"Nah," I muttered, "I'm not one for drinking." She smirked and I took a swig of the beer. "Oh," She started, "Of course not." I shrugged on the inside. "Well I haven't seen you around, that's for sure." I have a feeling there's a different meaning behind that.

She pulls a cigarette from somewhere. "Smoke?" She offered.

Three words. I. Don't. Smoke.

"Nah..." I almost sighed, "I'm not one for those things." She huffed and pocketed it. We started to talk a little more. She seems interesting.

We got into a pretty good conversation. My prediction was right; I can hold a lot of liquor. I think I've gone through about four mugs, probably more by now.

"Wanna get out of here?" She offered.

What? No. I don't know where she's going with that one. Like I'm gonna leave with some stranger. "Nah," I refused, "Why would I wanna do that?" She stared at me.

She's staring at me!

The girl sighed and stood up. "Well I'm afraid I have to go, Mr..."

"Tzumani." I finish for her. "Kay Tzumani." I held out my hand so she could shake it, and she ignored it. "Right." She walked by. "Pleasure meeting you, sir." She went to the register and paid, walking out.

I shrugged, standing up as well and went to pay.

I reached into my back pocket...

"That bitch stole my wallet..." I whispered, and then took off the coat to my suit and walked up to someone. "Excuse me sir," I made a face like a poor man.

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to see a magic trick?" I smiled. He was probably too drunk to function anyway.

He nodded and put a coin on the table. "Just one." He slurred.

I grinned and had him stand up and hold my coat as I held his.

The next thing he knew, I had his wallet and I had my coat back. Not hard. I grin as I pay for my drinks and leave.

As I walk out the bar I think to myself, wondering if this's gonna be some kind of weird twist in my life. And then my ears twitch as I hear a scream.

Panicking now, I run towards the sound, a hand on the hilt of this sword. I don't know who this is but if they're screaming...

I see the people now. It's that girl from the bar, and a few other men.

"Y-You..." I whispered, running up and pulling out my sword, activating the transmutation circle and allowing the electricity to flow freely up and down it.

"BASTARDS!**"**

**Hm, did you like it? :3 I hope so.**

**Excuse any grammar mistakes. I'm doing many things at a time. **


	3. Bonkers

**Sup bros! :O What's this? An update? NO WAY**

Chapter 3

_"You bastards!"_I yell, kicking one of the three brutes in the stomach, pushing him back as another tries to knife me. I knock it away with the end of my sword and then swiftly punch him in the jaw. While he was spinning I knocked the third one over the head with the flat side of my blade and twisted so I was behind him, punching him in the back of the head. He fell unconscious.

I was sweating as I clonked one of them over the head and avoided the other one's knife.

One left.

His knife is pretty long...

Ignoring my fears, I stepped backwards - And unfortunately I tripped over the girl's unconscious body.

Rolling to the side to avoid the knife that came next, I plunged my falchion into the man's arm and gave him an electric shock. He screamed for a moment and then pulled away, throwing his knife at me and running.

Yeah, good riddance.

Sighing, I look over at the girl from the bar.

She's bleeding really badly... I smile a bit and pick her up gently, heading over to my place.

It turns out it was a stab wound. Eh, that'd suck... I laid her on the couch - I don't mind the blood, I can clean it later - and got some bandages, carefully cleaning and wrapping the wound so it wouldn't bleed so much.

I got most of it done when she started to laugh.

I think she's waking up - Her eyes snapped open and her cheeks burned when she saw me.

And then she punched me.

In the face.

Women... I held my nose in pain. She can punch, that's for sure.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled. Aye, she's loud... I backed off and she stood up, looking down at her bandages. She pulled the shirt down and glared daggers at me. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Okay," I huffed, "First off, YOWCH!" I glared at her, still holding my nose, "And secondly, I was helping you!" She looked me over. "You're that guy from the bar."

No, I'm the ice cream guy...

"Yeah, I figured you took my wallet, so I went to get you." I said instead as she glared at me. "And then I heard you scream and I saw those guys..."

She glared again... I think this is normal. "Fuck you, I would've been fine without your help." She crossed her arms angrily. Aw, come on! Help is help, right?

I felt my cheeks turn red. "You would have DIED." She gave me a cold smirk. It gave me the shivers. I think she saw through that one because she freaked me out again - "I would have survived," She said eerily.

Dang, this girl is weird.

She grinned. "So, Mr. Tsunami, right?"

How dare she.

I scowled. "It's Tzumani." I corrected, and she grinned. "Whatever." I sent her a spiteful glare and she shoved me. I stumbled backwards a bit. "I'll be going now."

She left to walk away, and winced. Must've pulled her wound. Concerned, I grabbed her arm and she knocked it away. "Stop that." She said.

"Stop what?" I asked, my face contorting in frustration.

"Stop trying to act like a prince." She said harshly.

A prince.

A prince?! ... She rolled her eyes at me and started to move again, and I grabbed her shoulder in protest. "No; I can't let you go anywhere in that state. You might get hurt even more."

My eyes widened in surprise as she grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall. Her words reminded me of ice as she said, "Look buddy, I don't want your help, okay?" She seethed, "I can do whatever I want, and much better than a man like you could. Just watch me." Who... does this lady think she is. She's bonkers. "No," I shook my head, "Not after you got hurt like that."

"I need to get my stuff, damn you." She huffed, "And I"m not letting you stop me." I crossed my arms. This girl is insane. What am I doing? I should leave. "Fine," I say, "I'm coming with you." Shoot, wha'd I say?

She let out a pained sigh. "Fine." She grumbled.

"Great!" Yay, she complied! I led her to my stolen car... uh, truck - And it was a nice one, too - and I was planning on opening the door for her, but she got into the passenger's seat herself. I couldn't help but sigh as I got in and drove off. She gave me directions to wherever she was staying, and it was - "This is a warehouse." I deadpanned. "Yeah, so?" She argued.

She sighed. "I'll be right back." The girl left to go get her stuff and I waited patiently.

...

What was she doing, changing?

Either way, she got back out of the warehouse and started walking away.

Uh, no.

Not when I'm here.

Not with that wound.

I have to drive in this direction anyway, so I drive, slowly.

I feel like a stalker... Damn...

"What. Do. You. Want." She hissed through the window.

"I-I just wanna make sure you're okay..." Really, I do. It surprises me. For someone who's been out on the street for a decade, I'm really nice...

"Well don't!" She yells and turns to me, pulling her wound again. She yelped and muttered a 'damn' as she stumbled forward. A stain began to grow on her shirt.

"H-Hey..." Jeez, she needs to take better care of herself when she's hurt...

"I said I'm fine!" She shouts again, and keeps walking.

I think she finally realized that she's gonna pass out on the street if I don't help her, because she stops, and so do I. "Fine." She spat.

I opened the door and inwardly grimaced as she scowled and got in.

When we finally got to my place, the girl slumped against the doorframe. I must've looked kinda nervous... Then something hit me in the face.

This girl...

...

Is short. I mean, she's shorter than I am. I haven't had really paid attention to someone's height in a while, but still. She grimaced. I might've been staring, because she said, "I'm fine, unlock the damn door."

I unlocked the door. "I'm sorry," I sighed, my voice softer here, "I didn't mean to upset you."

As I opened the door, she punched me weakly on the shoulder and sat on the table, crossing her legs moodily.

Moody teenagers... add 'female' in the middle and you get an explosion.

Suddenly she pulled out something shiny and started polishing it.

"You have a gun?!" I paled and backed off. So far, it wasn't improbable for this girl to shoot me.

"Well of course," She smirked. "They're simply wonderful creations, aren't they?"

This girl is nuts. I should go.

But then again, she has one of those 'grey area' points.

"W-Well I suppose," I stuttered, "But..."

I turned red as she chuckled and said, "I'm not going to waste bullets on an idiot like you." No. No way. I'm not...

"I'm not an idiot!" She raised her eyebrow and mocked, "Oh, of course..."

She's so enjoying this...

"I'm just trying to help..." I sighed, and she laughed. "Yes, by forcing me under your roof. Oh, I feel so taken care of already." She mocked. I blushed madly. "I'm not going to do anything to you!"

"Suuurreee." She mocked.

I set my sword down and she pocketed the 'vile weapon used for killing and shit.'

"Whatever," I sighed...

She just sat there.

"Do you want something to eat?" I offered as she rolled them again. "Whatever, sure."

I went down to the kitchen and started making something.

_Hopefully I haven't screwed myself_ over.

**:3 It's a miracle. I updated twice in one day. **


	4. Getting Used to It

**:3 This is impossible. **

**I'm updating. **

**Again. **  
**waaaaaat? XD**

**Also, read this in our ladyfriend's POV: s/8789254/1/Crazy-is-Just-the-Beginning**

**You know, type before it.**

Chapter 4

I made... dumplings.

I made dumplings and set them out in front of the girl and I. She took the couch and I sat in this armchair in front of her. She stared at her share as I ate mine eagerly.

I have no idea who this girl is. She could be a police officer. I'm probably a wanted man, after all. If she is, she's a good actor. But she could also be a number of things.

A murderer.

A mass murderer.

A State Alchemist, though I don't see the difference between that and the last mentioned.

She huffed. "Give me the gauze." She demanded suddenly. I was in the middle of stuffing a dumpling in my mouth, and I looked up at her, confuddled. "Wha?" She grit her teeth and her hands clenched and unclenched. "Gauze. Give it to me now."

I blinked and set the bowl and my chopsticks down clumsily, heading off to go get it.

Geez, what a woman.

I offered the roll to her, a bit worried. "Hey, you know I can help you, right?" She glared.

"I'm fine with doing this myself," She snapped, "Thank you." She started bandaging her wound.

...

I winced as I watched her work. It looked nasty once she was finished; I'd done the best to clean it, too.

"Daaaamn." I winced, "That looks nasty." She put on a cold smirk and grabbed the glass of water I'd given her. "Doesn't it?" She ripped a piece of the gauze off and got it wet, Cleaning away the blood. It came down in swirly pink streaks like rose petals.

Wait, roses?! No.

Like... Like flamingo feathers. Yeaaah.

She rebadged the wound and her shirt fell back down over it. "So," She started, "Mr. Tsumani."

I felt my face heat up.

"Tzumani." I corrected her, and she waved her hand in disregard. "Explain your sword to me," She demanded. "I could swear it sparked before I passed out, but maybe I was hallucinating?" I grinned. Either she didn't know what alchemy was, or she didn't realize. I might've struck a point here. I shake my head. "No, you weren't; that was my alchemy." She had a neutral expression on her face, and I couldn't really get anything out of it. "Is that so?" She asked, and I nodded.

I showed her the transmutation circle on the bottom of the hilt. "It's electric alchemy - Just about the only thing I can do. I learned it from my parents, before they..." I didn't really want to finish this sentence, if I cared or not. I don't know if she's sensitive about these things.

"Died." She finished for me, her voice cold. I nodded.

"Well I hope they had more brains than you." I turned red. My parents were great. "What's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded. She rolled her eyes at me, and I'm glad steam didn't come pouring from my ears. "It means you're an idiot, obviously." I can't see my expression. I don't want to - I probably look ridiculous. I wish I could stay as stoic as she was. "I'm not an idiot!" She raised an eyebrow. She's mocking me.

I bet my face is redder than my hair now. Oh well. Think of something else, Kay.

"Uh, miss..." I start. Shit, what'm I gonna ask her? How old she is? Think Kay, think! You're not a pedo, don't ask that! ... I stared at her instead, and she glared back.

"The name's Joice, Joice Fairfax." She huffed. I blushed.

That's a pretty name for a pretty girl. Shoot, what'm I saying? This bitch scares the pants off of me.

"S-Sorry," I muttered, "I didn't know your name." She didn't say a word as she stood. "You're such an imbecile." She said.

...I think she's calling me an idiot again.

"So why'd you steal my wallet?" I asked, moving on. She smirked at me. "Girl's gotta eat."

Well so do guys... I sighed. "So do you really live in a-"

"Abandoned warehouse?" She finished for me. "Yes, I do. It's quite fitting," She smirked, "But you wouldn't know that, as rich as you are." Her tone was accusing and cold. But I'm getting used to the 'cold' part.

She doesn't know me!

I laughed nervously. "Not really..." I scratched the back of my head. "Most of this stuff is stolen..." She raised an eyebrow. "Hm, interesting," She smirked, "And how did you manage that?"

Oh you know, the usual. Sneak in, distract them, sneak out.

I shrugged, "I just used to steal it, is all..." I sort of grinned. "And then I got this sword, and I scared it offa 'em."

She gave a laugh, and I think she was being sarcastic... "So you've never killed anyone."

"Nope." I say.

"Figures..." She sort of chuckled. I raised my eyebrows. "So have you? Killed, I mean."

She burst into laughter.

...

Does she stop laughing...?

"Of course," She said when she'd calmed down.

... I'm not sure about this anymore. My life did go somewhere. I'm not sure if this is the right direction, though. I can't see what's ahead... I just know that the end is nowhere near.

**Hm, I didn't even realize the irony of that ending. **


	5. Pleasant Dream

**I don't know what this is, but enjoy it...**

Chapter 5

Leaves floated down and I looked up at the moon. It was so full and bright tonight. Everything was quiet. What a beautiful night, huh? I could hear the water bubbling in a brook nearby.

Joice was sitting there, weaving flowers into a necklace.

Wow, Everything looks even more beautiful in the moonlight.

I walked up to her, feeling cheerful, and sat next to her. "Hey!" She trilled, grinning at me. I grinned back and waved. "Wassup?"

"Oh, not much," She said as I picked a flower, and Joice began to hum a song.

I started to weave it into a ring, very carefully.

Once I was done I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to face me, smiling. "Yes?"

"I want you to have this," I grinned, slipping the ring on her finger. She gasped. "Thank you - That's so sweet!"

I blushed as she hugged me, and I hugged her back tightly. "No problem, Joice," I say. Our faces meet and and I leaned in, about to kiss her. She did the same.

Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I bolted upright, looking at my clock.

Three... in the morning...

"Damnit... it was a dream."


	6. Nightmare

_**Meh I decided to start naming these things. Hope you like it, here's a little piece of life inside the mind of the Kay...**_

Chapter 6: Nightmare

I'm standing on the rooftop of the house, looking up at the sky. It's clear and cool this morning. I'm guessing Joice is still asleep. That or she just refuses to show herself. Either way, I've been up here forever and am looking at where this is going...

I'm a thief - probably a wanted thief. And from the looks of it, I'm stuck with some girl who's either lost her marbles, was dropped on her head as a kid in a room full of knives, or just plain was born with psychoneurosis... She's nuts. And I'm too soft to let her run around with a bandage trailing behind her. Damn it. I wouldn't be surprised at all if I got arrested today.

For the sake of calming my nerves, I slipped down to ground level and started sneaking around the lot to the other houses in the vicinity. They weren't right next to mine, but they were close enough for me to run back and act like nothing happened. I stopped at this big grey house across from mine and pulled the backyard gate open. I could smell their barbecue - who grills for breakfast? I mean, really? Whatever. They're inside, I think.

I take the opportunity to stick to the shadows and curl around the back fence, avoiding any windows and such. The grill was laden with salmon and ham. It smelled amazing. Carefully, I swiped all the delicious looking food onto the plate next to the grill, and took the same route back.

Thankfully I didn't hear any sirens or anything when I came back in and closed the door. I set the fish and meat down on the table and then set the table. It was kind of a reflex - apart from the part where I set the table for two. I would always eat what I stole as soon as I got home so there'd be no evidence... right?

I had started drifting off to sleep when I heard a noise, like a whining sound. I thought it was a siren and stiffened, gripping the edge of my seat as if it was a lifeline. Time seemed to slow down and I could almost imagine Joice walking into the area with a megahorn on the siren mode. Seems like something she'd do to me. But alas, nothing happened - the siren must've been for someone else. I'd hope so; I can't even begin to think about what would happen if I was arrested. I rubbed my neck nervously just thinking about it.

Sleep got the better of me though, and I drifted off into a dream that soon morphed into a nightmare.

...

It was like my life - my entire life.

First it started out with the accident - A bright sunny day on which my parents were going to a wedding. It was snowing pretty heavily lately but the streets were clear. Clear, but deathly slippery. Lenthin, my mother, and Jejingina, my father - we called him Gina - were actually traveling all the way back to Xing for the wedding - it was pretty important to them. I was ten years old, and they'd hired a babysitter for the time they'd be off.

So they drove off, waving cheerfully to me. Their goodbyes were the last time I'd see them in person.

I only heard the news days later - Someone was driving drunk, and the ice on the road didn't help at all. They died on impact.

I didn't attend their funerals. I didn't tell my babysitter I was leaving. I got the ladder from the study in their room and started climbing to the stand hung up on the wall - the stand that held a short blade. It was just for decoration, but it had a transmutation circle carved on it. Luckily it was the only one I knew how to use. Gina had taught me how to use it.

I took the sword and the clothes on my back and left without warning. It was a terrible idea to leave during winter, but it was a choice I took at the spur of the moment.

Just months later the sword was used against me. The policemen thought I was a threat, and they confiscated it. There wasn't much else they could do, thankfully. I was ten.

For years after that, I survived by stealing without harming. And it worked.

That was the past.

...

Then I dreamt of the night I met Joice, but everything seemed to be warped. Her eyes had a redish tint to them and everything was a blur. And one thing was different - she didn't seem hurt by that stab wound.

That's the present.

The last thing I remember from the dream was a dark place. I couldn't see well, but apparently Joice was there with me. I could see that she was hurt badly, and I think I was too. My vision was hazy. We were walking together, and the ground suddenly crumbled under my feet and I fell.

I kept falling until I landed in something pale and soft...

It was Joice's palm. I looked up at her, frightened by the creations of my own mind - though I didn't know it when I was asleep - and she smirked coldly as she always does.

She closed her palm tightly.

Luckily I woke up before I could see the end.

_That can't be the future._


	7. Framed

**Eheheh... I LOVE this chapter! Yous betters enjoy itz! I commandeth you to! **

**Chapter 7**

I started reading the newspaper a while ago. They always talk about this killer they call "Shadow" and it creeps a little part of me out. Maybe that's the ten year old part of me that's still scared... Maybe it's the part of me from a few days ago, the one that had the nightmare.

Either way, I'm surprised Joice hasn't left yet - She goes out and does who knows what while I go out and steal shit from wherever. It's almost as if she enjoys being here with me.

As if. I bet she's just waiting for her chance to kill me. Ah well, the days went on nonetheless.

Today, though, I woke up, and made breakfast as usual. We shared it over the table while Joice read the recent news and I ate about two or three rounds of food before she started laughing. At the first moment, I shrugged it off. She laughs a lot, for reasons unknown. I'll never understand it. After a second or two I got concerned. "What's so funny?" I asked, receiving her usual creepy grin. I am not amused; the newspaper usually has pretty depressing shit in there.

"Oh, nothing."

It is not nothing.

"You're looking at a manhunt." I said, keeping a straight enough face. "How is that funny?" They could be looking for me. They really could be. This is no time for jokes - This could be my last day here. She pauses, like she's thinking. What is there to think about? Did she know who the person was? Was that person close to her? Too many questions; I have too many questions. I wait for her answer quietly.

"This Shaodow person is dead."

...

Huh...?

"You serious?" She froze, and I wondered for a moment why. It didn't seem right. Not... like her. Maybe I'm judging too hard.

"Yes."

Wow... uh... Do I trust her? What'm I supposed to do? I nodded grimly. I'd rather believe he - or she... was dead.

She... I looked Joice over quickly. It wasn't impossible... Joice could be Shadow. She would fit the job. But still, I barely know the girl. I should quit judging.

Later today, we both went out - in different directions. She went to do who knows what again, and I decided I'd go hit a store. It'd calm my nerves a bit, doing what I normally do.

So I do indeed walk into a jewelry store(it's not too full) and stay a while, just taking in the scenery. It'd seem like I was just another window shopper. Walking silently up to the cashier, my hand on my sword. It's been a long time since I've done something like this. Can't wait to see their faces when I tell 'em I was bluffing.

"Hello sir, can I help you?"

I nod and smile, quietly unsheathing my sword from behind the counter. "How many carats is that gold watch?" As she explains, I start sawing through the hinges as quietly as possible. She doesn't notice me, and rambles on. I just keep asking questions and sawing through while she's distracted. The other people haven't noticed. I hear the click soon, and the glass thankfully stays in place. Here comes the next phase.

I look at the wall behind the cashier, staring at it like there's some kind of monster behind her. Eventually she turns, and I place my fingers on the glass in one sharp movement, skidding backwards to let it fall and then swinging my leg over into the stands.

It's like soccer; I kicked the watch over and up to catch it in my left hand. By this time the cashier's turned around, and I bolted it outta there. She'll report me, I'm sure. But just in case... I run back and drop some lame amount of money on the counter and give her a winning smile. I'm sure she'll lessen the impact a bit.

I stuff the watch in my pockets and don't bother putting my sword back - but I really should have sheathed it.

I tripped over something wet, and almost fell over. I felt some of it splatter up onto my sword and my shirt, but turning to the source made me forget about everything else.

It was blood. A guy, not just blood. A dead guy. At first, I would just shrug it off and go, but I turn him over - he's facedown, you see, with my sword. I'm not touching that thing. Again, anway. I think I tripped over him.

The ten year old part of me is crying, crying hard. The man's dead, for sure. His face's twisted in agony, frozen in despair forever. A cigar lay close to his face, the last wisps of smoke floating through the air. And the blood... I mean, I've seen blood, but...

There is a hole. In his chest.

No one deserves to die like that. To get murdered...

I think I'm turning green. I'm not sure. But...

My thoughts are broken by a shout I can't even comprehend anymore. Everything's blurring as someone tackled me from behind. I think I got a picture taken; I can't think straight. This is a bit too much. Reaching my sword is impossible, and I've been handcuffed anyway, so it'd be futile. I can hear myself being dragged into a car or something, and it started moving. I don't need to be out of this daze to know where I'm going.

By the time I wake up I'm in a cell. No trial - no nothing. I don't know how long has passed but there's a guard outside the bars, just kinda standing there. My sword is gone - I can take care of that later. I decide to talk it up with her - It's a blonde, her hair held in a messy low ponytail. Jeez, that's some real bright blonde...

Well it's time to pull a sweet talk on her, yeah?

"Hey..." She turns around, a cap covering most of her face so I can only see a little bit of her nose and eyes. I put on a winning smirk - It's not something I'd do in front of anyone I was actually attracted to, but hey, I'll probably never see her again.

She doesn't say anything back, but smiles a bit.

"Well, I just want to start with the fact that you are a very very pretty woman and I'm sure you'll listen to me, trial or no." I smiled.

"..." Her face is turning a little red, and she moves up the cap so I can see her face.

I think my face is just about as red as my hair, or fire, or something more florid. That was not a girl at all. I'm so embarrassed...

"My name is James. It's not a girl's name. I'm not a girl! ... You don't seem smart enough to be a murderer of that scale..."

I'm already at the back of the cell. "I'm not, and I'm sorry..."

"Move away from him, you bastard." I know this voice. I know it well. It can't be.

The guard - James... is dead. A bullet to his forehead. Damn! I've scrambled to the back of the cell, sticking to the wall until I see a familiar white shirt, stained with blood. "Joice?" I asked quietly; my voice shaking. I'm scared. The ten year old part of me is scared.

"Idiot." She scoffed, "What in hell do you think you're doing? Getting arrested under my persona... Jeez." She started to search through the deceased James' pockets, looking for my keys.

"Your persona?" I blinked once or twice or three times. "Joice, are you insane?" What... "What did you think you were doing, coming here?!" I could hear more guards coming from down the hall. Jeez, Central...

"Saving your sorry ass." Joice sent me a glare that could cut my sword in half. She stood, so I'm guessing James didn't have the keys. She sent ice at me as she pulled her gun from her pocket. "Move, away from the door."

I was too busy staring at it. I swear, she'll shoot me. She just shot that guard didn't she?! I'm dead I'm so dead.

"Do it now!"

A bit startled - no a bit is an understatement - I scurred backwards to the far side. Joice shot the lock off, and the bullet grazed her leg. She didn't seem to notice; instead she stood aside and allowed me to get out, and after she started to leave.

I followed her, watching with wide eyes as she killed guard after guard after guard... Is this really who I'm staying with? What...

What...

The...

Fuck...?

We got home alright, and she dashed upstairs and locked herself in a room. I can't really blame her. I'm not sure if she did that in blind rage or whatever but I just went down to the kitchen to get booze - I know I don't drink often, but after what happened, I think I deserve at least one drink. It's not death if you have one. I would know...

There's spaghetti on the stove... Did Joice make it? That's cute, actually - Huh, cute?! No way, she just murdered like a bajillion - aw, shit.

I sit down on the table with my drink - it's beer again - and chug it down.

I don't know how many mugs I went through before passing out, but I know my last thought - Why do I feel like the guards weren't the only ones watching us in that prison?!


	8. Rumble

**_YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO IDEA HOW PROUD I AM OF THIS CHAPTER It's over 2,000 WORDS 2000 PEOPLE 2000! So you'd better love it! _**

**_Heheh there are a few allusions to... outside works... in this chapter :D _**

**_Chapter 8_**

I didn't smell beer, or pasta for that matter, when I woke up. The table was clean, and I doubt I did it considering what I did last night. Joice was gone, and I stood up. It was past dawn; she probably went out.

Went out...

Yesterday's events came rushing back to me, and I swear I almost passed out. Luckily the table was there to catch me, or rather, I caught the table. Nothing was swirling, so I don't think I'm drunk still, but maybe just a little shocked. I regain my composure soon, and walk upstairs to the shower. It's a rather quick one.

Once I'm done and in new clothes, I go out the back door and lock it behind me. I need new... everything, so I walk down the street to the same shop I got my sword from so many years ago. It looks the same.

I've learned a little bit about swords since that time, and I think I should get one that suits me - like the way I fight, you know? So I choose a dao; a straight, long, double sided sword that's completely different from last time. And I did the one thing I thought I'd never do.

I looked at the price.

Well I can't afford it anyway so I just steal it and get outta there. The details aren't really important. Afterwards, I hook it up to my belt as always. The transmutation circle can come later. Right now... I have other things to worry about. For one, where was Joice? And secondly, the fridge is empty, damnit!

It takes a little bit, but I stopped by my house and pooled together all the money I had. I don't really know why I left again with money - I was just going to get food. But alas, I left, and went out again.

Getting food to eat was easy. I stocked up on everything, moving like someone else's shadow.

The next part was not, because it required going into the same jeweler's store I hit some time ago. I poked my head in gingerly, wondering if that same cashier was there. Hopefully not. And yet, just my luck - she was. She'd remember me, for sure. So I have to do something different.

I get pomegranates. The fruit stains really easily. Carefully, I cut them open and rub my hair in their juices, staining my ginger hair an even redder shade until it looks brown. Even my sideburns got covered. My...

My precious sideburns...

Anyway, moving on. I can't do anything about my eyes so I'll just hope she buys it. It's not like I'm going to steal anything, and I'm not wearing that watch - I sold it. So I walk in, looking at all the jewelery. Mostly gold stuff, with fancy diamonds. I don't need anything like that. I catch something rather... different.

It's a snake, a silver snake. But it's a ring, right? A ring that's crafted to look like a snake coiling around your finger. It even has a little head and everything. Again, I look at the price. It's just enough. Just barely enough! Ecstatic, _I buy it_. The cashier gives me a look as if she knows me - she does, but that's not the point - and smiles, telling me to have a nice day. Oh, I'll have a nice day, mind you. I run back home and wash my hair and wait.

And wait...

And wait...

Aw screw it! I get up and put the ring in a box that suits it just fine. Thank god it's not black; I think we'd both puke. Either way, I hide it in an empty drawer and then rethink. I'll hide it somewhere else... Oh!

I put it in Joice's room, under her pillow. I think I'm blushing, I dunno... The door opened. Yikes, that was close... I speed downstairs to meet her, sitting down at the table.

Thankfully it was not the ice cream man, it was none other than Joice Fairfax. Or should I call her Shadow? I don't really know anymore, but I better watch myself. I could end up dead any day now, right? Then I realized I was looking at her. I looked away promptly.

Surprisingly, she turned and went into her own room. Shoot, was she gonna find the ring? I'd hope not. In fact, my thoughts are kinda strange. I don't really know what I should do. Why'd I even waste money on her, eh? Wait.

Money.

_I bought it with money!_

She came back out with her gun. What is this, some kind of interrogation? I feel fear flashing across my face. Quickly though, I banish it, as Joice puts it in my hand. "Here." She says. I can feel my fingers closing around the handle. I could do it, you know. I could kill her. And rid myself of this mess. But why?! "Careful, it's loaded." She says. Hmph... I could care less, though I can feel my hold loosening a little. "What are you doing, Joice?" I asked, careful not to let my words carry my thoughts out. It's sad. We were able to talk normally just yesterday.

"Shoot me, if you want." Joice almost muttered. Dumbass. This isn't a soap opera. I'm not gonna kill you just because you killed other innocents for my benefit. _How weak._

Is this really the girl I fell for? Surely not. She's better than that, yeah?

"Shoot me or accept me." She continued, "I told you the Shadow was dead. If you want, you can make it so. Shadow, shot by the man she broke out of prison. You'll be a hero."

A hero. A hero, she says! I'll be nothing but a murderer!

"Either I die or we both go on with our lives."

I stared at her, then at the gun, then back again. What is she going on about? After all this time in my house, she can't realize that I'm not gonna hurt a fly?!

I put the gun down, on the table. "I won't shoot you Joice. _I'm_ not a killer."

I can't decide the reason I chose not to. It would be my choice had I been younger. Like, fifteen, sixteen. Back when I didn't really bother caring about people in the way I do now. But I also feel like I would have done it, if not for this weird feeling I feel down... somewhere in my stomach. "I apologize, Mr. Kay..." She muttered, almost making me strain my ears. "I should not have done that in front of you."

In front of me. I'm some kind of authority figure now, yeah? Is that against the rules, to kill in cold blood to save someone's dirty ass?

"You shouldn't have done it at all." I said, and silence followed.

Awkward, a little bit awkward.

"I was going to kill you when I first met you, you know." Oh, that helps, Joice, really helps. That's just what I needed to calm myself.

"Yeah, I figured." I answered, sighing a bit. "Now though," She started again, "I don't think I want to. The thought of hurting you just makes me sick."

Uh huh. Keep going.

Jeez, women are so complicated. _The thought of hurting you just makes me sick_, she says. Can't she make up her mind? Why can't things be simple, yeah? I'm just another person. It doesn't matter if I crush on her or whatever, if she was a killer like she thought she was then why doesn't she just kill me and get over it? It's so confusing, yeesh... Why would she...

"Oh..." I think I know the answer now, but let's see. "Why?" I ask, not really knowing which why I'm referring to at this point.

"I don't know."

Of course you don't.

"Whatever..." I sighed and turned away. It's hard to sort my feelings out when the source of my confusion is staring me in the face. I can hear her walk away, but I don't think she actually picked up her gun.

She didn't. She just went upstairs.

I left immediately, leaving my sword but taking Joice's gun - It just didn't seem right to leave her own possessions unguarded. I can't do this. I need to relax. Alcohol's good in small amounts, it regulates organs or whatever, but I can't constantly get drunk like yesterday. Smoking's out. There's only one thing left to do.

* * *

You didn't think I was the only thief out there, did you? Hopefully not. Central's full of them. I know where they hang out, too - It's been years since I went to this place; it was just an old parlor. Seemed like a normal restaurant from the outside.

The reason I don't stay there is because they all suck. Your stereotypical smoking, constantly drunk, sexually driven idiots. The only reason I'm coming here today is the fact that tonight's the rumble - when we all just sit down and talk. Usually it doesn't take but three seconds for the whole place to explode into violence.

"Hey." One of them slurs, "It's him." He pointed the tip of his beer bottle at me. "Mr. Can't Kill a Fly, yeah?" He looks vaguely familiar, and there's a scar on his arm that branches out...

As if...

As if he was struck by...

lightning.

"You wanna talk 'bout your feelings?" He laughed, gaining an applause from the rest of them - maybe seven or eight. Their numbers have dwindled._ Wonder why._ "No." I shrugged, patting my pocket. I had to make sure Joice's gun was still there. I guess he noticed me... "Yo, you gone and killed someone, haven't ya! Hooray for you." He took another swig of his beer. "Y'know I seen a gun like that before. A couple a weeks ago or so, some girl. I was drunk, see?" He smirked.

_Some girl and a gun._ "Yeah, I know her. I was the one who gave you that scar." I nearly monotoned. "You were too drunk to remember anything."

"Yous the one who ruined my arm!" He flung the bottle back, causing me to wince as it shattered. He ran at me in a blind rage. "You let that chick go!"

I dodged. "No jazz before the rumble." I nodded. "You're not all here yet, so the 'rumble' can't have started." I rolled my eyes at him and let him stare, dumbfounded. "Oh no way..." He reached toward me, and downward, until I realized he was reaching for Joice's gun.

_Fuck no._

I caught his hand, my own knuckles turning white. "I said no jazz before the rumble. You know what that means. It means no fighting till you're all here." I growled. I'm not sure why I'm angry, but I didn't want him to lay a finger on that gun.

"And if you even think about following me, I'll skin you. Just 'cause I don't talk like you guys anymore doesn't mean I can't beat the shit out of you. You guys ain't got nuthin' to live for, yeah?! Well I do! So can it, douches! I can smell the beer on your breath, and it's not what's stinkin'!" I huffed, the twang in my voice returning for a little bit. I must be really angry. _What's making me angry?_

The guy just laughs. "I ain't scared of you. You don't got your sword on you. Without that, you're nothing. You got nothing."

I didn't let him finish. I had punched him, in the jaw, and watched as he stumbled back into the chair. "Why'd you come back if you ain't got nuthin?" He smirked.

"Yous is the ones with nuthin'!" I roared, "I got something to keep myself goin' for, yeah?! All yous got is smoke and booze! I got somethin'! _I've got someone!"_

_Someone, huh?_ I'm done, smiling grimly.

I walk away, and they let me. When I get home, I put Joice's gun on the table where she left it and sit down, holding my head. I just had a blast from the past, huh? I haven't spoken like that in ages. Well... at least my head's clear now. Maybe a rumble was the answer. Good thing I didn't get hurt.

Joice comes back half an hour later. "What've you been up to?" I ask, and I regret it - It sounded like an accusation.

"I met some freaks." She said.

Oh, me too. How interesting.

Either way, I think I'm back on track now. I don't feel like doing anything stupid, so I spend the time recarving the transmutation circle on the hilt of my sword.

At least I learned something, yeah?


	9. Carnival

Chapter 9

I must've been pretty damn cheerful in her perspective, considering what's been goin' on. But I'm actually really happy. I made supper, which I thought was cool, considering there's a very narrow limit to what I can cook. Joice is pretty cool, though, and I think she's enjoying this.

When the sun just set, I was still working on that transmutation circle, and Joice walks in. I look up at her. "Did you use money to get this?"

Hell yea I did. I nodded, blushing. I should've stolen it. It would be so much easier.

"Well that was stupid." No duh... "You could have easily stolen it."

"I know." I almost laughed, but thankfully she didn't catch it. She turns to leave, and then stops. Her hand is still on the doorframe. "You know you don't have to buy me shit to get me to fall for you. I'm going to like you either wa-" She stops, blushing like a rose. I grinned - She's probably thinking something along the lines of 'bastard' or something right now.

"I know, Joice. I wanted to do this." I nearly laughed. She gives a curt nod. "Good night." She says, and leaves.

At first I don't know who's chuckling thirty seconds later, when I think she's gone. And then I realize that I'm laughing my head off. She confessed! I was totally right, yeah?!

The next day, after breakfast, I'm just kinda sitting down at the table, looking at the house awkwardly. I don't need anything today, and Joice hasn't gone out - but she is wearing that ring. Five points for Kay. Whoo. But even so...

"Hey, do you wanna go do something?" She asks right before the words leave my mouth.

Does she mean like a date? Whoa, hold up, I'm not doin' that yet...

I grinned. "Okay, sure... I guess." Damn it I'm confusing myself...

We went to a carnival; it was like one of those state fairs with cool rides and ferris wheels which neither of us want to go on. She seemed to be having fun, and suddenly I wondered if she'd been to one before. Of course, I had - carnivals are like jackpots. Though one thing I wondered...

Arrested? We weren't. It was like we weren't even there. At first I thought Joice's slaughter at that prison had scared 'em, but I don't really think so anymore.

No matter what, this isn't a date. It's not! We were just hanging out. Like friends. Good friends. And that's what we were, yeah?

Though some things didn't change. I was still a clumsy idiot, and she was probably still real twisted on the inside. But things were comin' together, kinda like that ring. We relaxed for once. I was at a peace of mind for one moment after I met her.

But I still can't predict the future, so I'm still worried.


	10. Suspicion

**Not really proud of it, but here ya go. **

**Chapter 10**

The first time Joice left, I wasn't really expecting her to come back, despite the fact that she seemed to be enjoying herself.

She would leave and come back frequently. Some times for more than a day. I'd ask her where she went, curious, but she'd give me a lame, vague answer. I'm kinda getting tired of it. She's hiding something, but what?

It's late - quite dark outside, when Joice comes back once more. I'm upstairs, but when I came down, she'd laid her gun on the table and fallen straight asleep. I don't really know what to do at that point, so I just threw a blanket over her and went to bed. The next morning came quickly; I made breakfast like a pro and waited for her to wake up.

She slid into the seat next to me, looking groggy. "Hey." She mutters.

"Hey." I smiled, "Where've you been?" It's worth a shot.

"Oh, here and there..." She lies again. Then, I notice something a little bit off.

She has a sunburn.

Where the fuck do you get a sunburn in this area? "Joice... you have..." I pointed to her face. "You have a sunburn on your face." She froze, poking her face.

"Where would you get a sunburn?" I asked honestly. Seriously, where?

"You must be dying of curiosity." She grins, but I'm not amused this time. If she was trying to make a joke out of this, I'm not laughing at it.

This kind of thing continues on for ages. Joice leaves, and comes back some time later with minor injuries or something. Once she even came back with frostbite - She'd gone up north or something, she didn't say. And still she keeps it all a secret. This is so stupid.

Now it's the late afternoon, and Joice's frostbite just healed. Her ears finally look normal, heh... Someone knocks on the door, and I can see her about to answer it when I take the liberty to answer it myself.

Oh crap. It's that guy from... how many months ago? He's still drunk; I can smell the beer. Slowly, very very slowly, I shut the door in his face and put my back against it. Shit, what does he want now? How can you hold a grudge for this long, really?

"Who was that?" Joice asked, and I had to answer.

"Nobody." I nodded, until he banged on the door.

"Open the door, asshole, before I break it down!" God, this guy's annoying...

I thought about it, my hands slipping on the doorknob. I could open it and pummel him, but I don't think that'll help my status, or Joice's for that matter. And I don't want a bloody mess on my front door. Too many problems to deal with already, yeah? I opened the door, my face becoming stonelike. "No jazz before the rumble, huh?" He smirked, "Well it's over."

Well screw that.

"I'm not going to fight you." I monotoned. He laughed a bit. "Yes you are, Mr. Can't Hurt a Fly, I'm not giving you a chance this ti-" He turned, cutting his sentence short. I didn't need to turn to see that he was looking at Joice. I bet he's lookin' her over right now. I can feel my face reddening with some kind of rage. "You got someone, eh? Well I figured it'd be some stupid bitch, but I never thought you'd take her."

Excuse me? Stupid? He has no idea who he's -

"I'm not stupid," Joice growled, and I could feel the tension seeping out of her voice like lava flowing down a volcano.

"I'm not talking to you, bitch." He spat. Uh oh, I hope things don't get worse, yeah?

She slugged him hard! I heard the crack of bone in his cheek, and it's a miracle he didn't spit blood as she looked at him, boring holes into his soul. He stared back with a shocked expression plastered onto his face, and she scowled. "So where've I seen you before, huh?" She seethed. Her words could freeze blood, I'm sure. "What," He smiled, "You don't recognize me?"

Yeah, don't go there.

"I certainly recognize you." He laughed, his eyes falling downward. I heard that crack again as Joice punched him again, letting the matter drop as she walked off. "Kay, why not fight the bastard." She said, "You fight him before I kill him, why don't you?"

Immediately he punched my gut, sending me staggering backwards before I lashed out with my foot and got him hard in the face. He got blood on my carpet, the bastard, and pulled a switchblade from somewhere I won't ponder on for long - there was no time to think as he slashed at me, nicking my face a little bit. I winced and slugged him across the jaw.

The fighting continued for a bit until he hacked off, blood smeared across his face. He started out the door, and I kicked him the rest of the way.

"Yeah, fuck off, loser!"

Oh jeez... I'm surrounded by some really jacked up losers, huh?


	11. Father

**_So not proud of this, though it's LOOONG :D so sorry for any mistakes in this, I'm so tired right now so DEAL WIT IT_**

_Chapter 11_

Well, Joice keeps going out, and I'm still clueless about where she's going. It's not like I can do anything about it though. I'm just confused as to why she never tells me anything. It bothers me, but I never do anything about it but question her, and she still tells me nothing.

Today, I came back around dinnertime, and she had come back from whatever she was out doing. She made food, too, so I sat down and ate it without waiting for her to come downstairs from the shower.

Apart from her constant disappearances, not much had really had changed between us two, and life continued on. She came downstairs before I finished dinner, and we talked and all of that shit. After that though, Joice went back upstairs and straight to sleep.

For once, I woke up before she left. This was worth a shot...

"Joice!" I called, right before she left. She turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" She answered.

"Where are you going?"

She gave me a lazy grin in return. "Nowhere in particular."

Don't give me that bullshit, lady. It's like she's going to nightclubs or something. I sighed in defeat. "Fine whatever. When will you be back?"

She gave me another half-baked answer.

"I'll get back when I do."

* * *

Tch. That girl thinks she's on top of everything, doesn't she. What imprudence.

I'm muttering such things to myself as I head towards a pawn shop, intent on emptying its contents by about point-zero-two percent.

When I reach the store and step inside, though, I can tell that someone else is after my prize. She's seen me before, and I've seen her. Another thief like me, wearing old red shorts and a blue shirt, with these stiff looking boots that seem pretty heavy. This girl is eyeing me like a hawk. I choose to ignore her and pick up a beat up looking baseball trophy, but at the same moment she puts her hands on it.

"It's mine! I touched it first!" She whispered, pulling on the trophy. I pulled back vigorously.

"No, it's mine! I need money!"

She looked me over. "I need it more!" She brought her foot down on my toe. What burning pain! I yelled out in agony, letting go of the trophy to tend to my foot. What the hell was that shoe made out of? My toes are bent really awkwardly, and that girl's gone. Too bad for me, I wear sandals...

"Get back here!" I run out of the pawn shop to chase her, and I catch up easy. There's no way she's beating me at my own game and besides...

I reach into my back pocket. My wallet's gone.

By the time I tackle her down, we're in a very familiar place - That antique store I got my first sword in.

"Where're your parents, kid?" I ask gruffly as she squirms. "Get off!" She yells, kicking outward. By now I probably have a few bruises, but I hold on and bring her to her feet, snatching back the trophy. The girl punches my cheek and even though her puny hands don't really cause me much harm, I find it very annoying. It's like fleas breathing on me every time she hits me, until she uses her feet.

"It's mine it's mine it's mine!" She hollered, and I start to push her away with the handle end of my sword.

Suddenly though, she tackles me, causing us to roll on the ground as if we're in some kind of cartoon, hitting each other ferociously as we go. I can tell she's leading me somewhere, because every now and then she rolls in a specific direction and taunts.

Typical children. She's taking me closer to wherever she lives, to her parents or something. And low and behold, I'm right. After a few minutes of yelling and tumbling, she gets up and runs to the door of an older looking house, waving the trophy over her head. "Mom!" She yells, "Mom, come see! This idiot's attacking me for some stupid trophy!"

Oh, she wants to play that game, huh?

I tackle her before she gets to the door, so that we're both right outside of it on the front porch. The girl pushes me downward and bangs on the door. "Mom!"

I wince as I pull on my sore - broken by now, toe, and grab her from behind. I'm too busy arguing with this little kid to notice who opens the door.

"Carrot top!" She calls me.

"Snake eyes!" I yell back.

"Dipstick!" She laughs, and I turn a little red. "Ironclad kid!" I seethed.

Suddenly the one at the door clears his throat, so naturally I turn to face him. As soon as I make this move I turn pale. I'm quite sure I'm hallucinating.

I can't mistake my own hair colour, nor can I with my eyes. That's my father - The stubble on his chin is even there. It's just... impossible...

"Hello?" He chuckles, "Rhino, who's this?" Even as he adjusts his glasses I can tell. His voice is different though, a bit more strained, like he's gotten older. The kid - Rhino, laughs again. "I call him Dipstick! He tried to take the trophy I totally bought."

"Oh whoa," I laugh nervously, "I didn't steal anything - In fact, I caught her trying to steal it."

That comment created an argument which ultimately ended in me throwing the baseball trophy in the wrong direction, breaking the window. Rhino's father - or mine, I guess, sat us both down on the couch and gave us an hour or two long talk about how we should be more responsible and whatever. This made me smile a bit - I'd been given the longer version of this talk too many times to count. It kind of breaks my heart in that cool way, seeing him happy again. Even though I'm curious as to how he's alive, there's always the fact that this couldn't be my father.

"And for that matter, who are you, Mr. Dipstick?"

Should I tell him? I'm not quite sure if it's worth reuniting with my family at this point - They've certainly gotten over it, and adopted as well... Well, I'm not sure if this kid's adopted, but she sure looks like it.

"My name is Kay." I can see his eyes widen a bit; perhaps he recognizes me, so I continue on. "I'm a... uh..." What was I...? "I run a meat store."

Damnit, a meat store?

"Really now?" He laughs, and then sits down next to me. "You know, I'll be straightforward about this... you remind me of someone." This is it. He's gonna say something about it. That or he already knows, the wise guy. I know I'm not ready to say anything yet - maybe he's just waiting for that day when both he and my mom - if she's, you know, alive - are there, and everything's happy, and...

"Who?" I smile.

"Well, my son died fifteen years back, and I think he'd grow up to be a little bit like you. Not to say that I know you, It's just..." He stops.

"I know what you mean." I smile, and stand. "I have to go now, Gina." He grins at me as I use his nickname, and it's like looking in a mirror. A mirror that adds stubble.

I don't want to live with them again... I think that's all I really needed; just to see my dad smile again. It's over. I'm not even really interested in how he's alive. I'm just glad he is.

Unless of course, I invited Joice to meet him. "Oh, hell no." I laughed aloud, "Like that's going to happen."

By the time I'm back home, it's nighttime, and Joice hasn't arrived yet. I run upstairs on my heels and bandage up my poor little toes, gluing toothpicks together to make makeshift splints for them. My stomach is growling loudly, so I tiptoe downstairs before I hear:

"Bit off more than I could chew..."

It's Joice. She's back. And she's hurt badly. I can feel my face reddening again. "Joice?" I say, a bit surprised at how startled I sound. She looks up and her cheeks heat up real bad before she looks back down. "Hello, Mr. Kay." She continues whatever she's doing - stitching a wound, I think.

"What the hell happened to you?!" I demand.

She used that stiff voice she always does when I ask this sort of thing, and said, "Nothing serious. Don't worry about it." Nothing serious. This woman is nuts.

"You're joking, right?! Nothing serious?" I'm so done. This is crazy. She could at least tell me something, right?! I'm so confused! And after a happy - I glance down at my toes - okay, relatively happy day, too!

"Go back to sleep, Kay. What're you doing up, anyway?"

Fixing my toes before they're marred forever, that's what. "Do you need help?" I ask.

"Not from you, now get out."

Jesus... help me.

She'd stopped stitching for some reason, and I just kinda stood there, dumbfounded and all that. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tzumani, but I really can't tell you." Joice muttered, "Just go on with yourelf."

I'll go on with myself all right... "Jeez..."

I walked upstairs without another word.


	12. Found Out

_AHA I'M BACK BEEEETCHES_

_Chapter 12_

The first thing I smell is breakfast when I wake up, which tells me Joice is back. I might actually get something out of her today, if I'm lucky.

So I get out of bed, making sure not to kill my broken toes all over again, and limp over to the kitchen. At first, I debate on whether to even say hello or anything to her, because I'm tired of this bullshit she's been giving me.

She's still cooking when I limp in, and at first I think I see something flash across her face, but I'm hungry and angry and shit, so I think it was just a blur of my vision.

"How'd you get hurt?" She asks sharply, and I could almost puke at her demand. "Why should I tell you?" I nearly snapped, though I managed to keep my voice blunt and guarded.

She winced, which almost made me rethink what was going on, but no. "Fine," She sighs, "What's messed up with your feet?"

I grunted. "Broke a few toes."

She bent down, muttering a 'geez.'

"What are you doing?" I asked, and she answered. "Bracing your toes so they set right, unless you'd rather they be all twisted and fucked up for the rest of your life."

She fixed my toes up with broken chopsticks - damn her, those were my favorite ones - and gauze and stuff. I guess it was pretty cool, but I'm still steamed at her for not telling me anything about her apparently fucked up social life.

Suddenly she grabbed her gun, as if she was going to leave.

Oh no.

"I'm headed out; see you whenever."

Oh fuck no.

I stared her down. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

Bullshit, you're not just going out! I wanted to scream at this woman, damnit!

But she'd already walked out. So, disregarding everything else, and my father's words about not following girls around, I followed her, from a distance. It proved to be fairly easy, and I'd followed her down, down, down into the sewers until I hear -

"So how'd it go? Is she dead?"

Aw man, wha'd she do now? I couldn't help but wonder... So I made sure I was out of sight - hopefully at least - and listened.

"No, her skill was superior to mine." This was Joice talking, as I looked around a bit. There were pipes everywhere, that made me feel like I was in some sort of factory. And what's worse - I felt this terribly strange presence that I just couldn't shake off...

Joice and the stranger continued to talk a little bit, until I felt the hairs rise on my back as these dark shadows surrounded her. "Failure is inexcusable, Joice." They warned. I nearly died. The hell is this?!

"Yes, Mr. Pride, I know." Joice replied tightly. For a second, I wondered if she already knew I was there.

I might've gone home okay if the next thing that happened didn't happen.

The creepy presence got worse; this blond man stepped in, bearing a strange aura around him. "Enough, children." He spoke. Damn! It was worse than when I first met Joice, his voice was. So cold. I could shiver.

They continued to talk about things I wasn't a part of until Joice was apparently dismissed, so I ran for my life - until Joice grabbed my arm. This was it; I'm gonna talk to her.

"You fucking idiot." She seethed. "Do you know what the hell you've done?!"

Like I care what the hell I've done.

I turned to her, my expression harder than rock. "What are you up to, Joice? Who were those people?!"

"I can't tell you."

That's bull. I just wanna grab her by those skinny arms she has and... and - I shook her. "Joice, stop feeding me bullshit. What the hell are you doing?! Who were those people? What were those creepy shadow things you called Pride?! Who were you talking about, what girl did they want dead? Why won't you tell me anything? Don't you trust me?!"

She sighed. "Fine Kay. Just... let's get home. I can't tell you here."

To be honest, I'm fuming right now. But this is a little promise. So we head home, in silence.

And once there, I sit down to face her in the living room, trying to think of what the hell's going on.

"Those people you saw..." She began, "They were immortal beings called homunculi."

Oooh nooo, whenever you get mixed up with bull like that it comes down to.. wait.

"Immortal?" I repeat, my jaw dropping. What?

"Yes, Mr. Kay, now let me finish." I nodded, letting her continue. "A couple years back, when all this started, it was because Mr. Envy—the one that looks like a palm tree—approached me and introduced me to Mr. Father, that old dude that's got no emotions. Creepy bastard." She grinned at me. "I'm going to become immortal, Kay, and all I have to do is kill for them. Isn't that great?"

...

No, it is not great! Th-that's crazy! I think I'm gonna puke or shoot rockets outta my eyes or something - what?! What is this?! I - I don't understand!

...

...

...

"Uh... Mr. Kay?"

I blinked. "Y-You're... Are you serious?!" She sighed. "Yes, Mr. Kay, now will you please calm down?

Calm down? How the hell do I do that?! "Calm down, calm down?!" I freaked out. "How the hell do I just calm down?! Y-You're telling me you can just go off to- a-and... what the fuck?!"

She smiled at me, reassuring me it'd just be two more years or whatever. I managed to shut my mouth...

"So, let's go out and do something, neh?" She asked, smiling. "Let's just hang out; I'm bored as hell. All I do anymore is go out on these stupid missions."

... "S-sure..." I stammered. "I guess." Something to relax myself with, right?

So we go steal shit. I guess it was awkward with her standing there, but it was nice... I guess. At some moments it felt like a date - which it wasn't - and others we just felt like friends.

Because that's what we are. And that's why she's still here, right? We're... friends?


	13. Renovation

_**This is probably the shortest I've ever written for Kay T_T it took me this long**_

_**TO DO **_

_**THIS**_

_***expects editing soon* **_

Chapter 13

Now that Joice didn't have to hide where she was going from me, life was a whole lot easier on the shoulders. Still, the whole 'immortality' thing, I'm not so sure, but as long as she doesn't die on me, I'm okay. So months did indeed pass, with nothing but Joice going out and coming home and me going out and coming home. But today, she came back from somewhere and slammed the door behind her, shaking the doorframe like some kind of rattler. It was kind of scary, considering how scrawny she is; she must be seriously mad.

"Joice, are you okay?" I asked, leaning against the stone of the kitchen table. She glared at me, shooting daggers, and I freaked out a little on the inside.

"Fine, just fine." She sighed, making her way to the couch - she sat down, exhausted(I think). I sat down next to her, worried. I mean, she's usually really calm and collected - what's going on? She sighed.

"Mr. Father's making me go back to a former target... I don't want to go."

Well if I was Joice, I'd just not go. I mean, it's just one job, right? I guess it's gotta be important, though. Augh, I just - wait.

She doesn't want to go. Why not? She used to be real excited about killing people... huh.

Well maybe it's just someone she can't beat. "Will you be okay?" I asked her, and she takes her hand and runs it through her curls, muttering, "Yeah, I'll be fine... it's no big deal."

I nodded. That's good, then. "Good stuff, then. Let's go eat."

And so we ate in dead silence. I caught her looking at me in the corner of my eye. Hmph, girls... I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes when she suddenly looked away. I cleaned my stuff and she mentioned going for a walk... whatever.

"See you." I muttered, and went upstairs.

The first thing I should notice about the house is that it's not really in good condition anymore. It's not broken down, for sure, but the paint on the wall is starting to chip off in some places, leaving white spots.

So I went out and stole some paint and some brushes.

One problem - how on Earth do I paint walls?

...

Later.

So tomorrow came and went, and Joice left for wherever she was going. I didn't know what I was gonna do with all this paint, but for now, let's start with the wood on the door. I can fix that really easily.

I have to study it though - the doorframe is breaking a little at the corners, so I have to replace that - and the door itself needs to be replaced, the metalwork on the designs tarnished.

I take out my sword and hack off the door and doorframe, measuring the sides of each carefully and noting what kind of wood it is(I don't actually know, but I can recognize the tree later). After all this is done, I set the old wood on the doorframe.

Crap, I can't just leave and get wood. That'll take at least an hour, and my house is wide open. Shit...

Okay.

I set them down, leaning them against the doorframe so it looks like it's really part of it. It's not gonna do, but I'm stupid, and this is all I've really got. So I rush out into the world and buy wood, since stealing wood would be really really hard; I can't just run out of the area with a bunch of wood over my back. When I get home, the door's still there and everything in the house is too, so I begin to saw out the frame and door from all this wood.

Once I'm done fixing the problems outside the house, the inside is easy. I repainted the walls a sterling white, and when I'm done everything smells like paint. Augh, paint...

So, the house is done, and Joice isn't back yet - might not be for days.

It's late at night when she returns - I was about to go out, opening the door. She was right there, bloodied up and breathless. Damn. My face turned almost white with worry.

"Joice," I mumbled, tired. "Joice, are you -"

She collapsed into my arms. "Shit." I paled, her blood staining my shirt as I heaved her up over my shoulder. "Shit, she needs a hospital." I muttered.

I doubt she'll like it when she wakes up, but I have to load her into my car and drive there.

The process of getting her into the emergency room is kind of awkward, considering we're both felons. It involved me using my sword to threaten people. Ewwww... Why'm I going through all this?

Oh well... I'm sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Joice to wake up... but I have a feeling I should run when she does!


	14. Hospital

_**So first things first I was starving when I wrote this so it's kinda off XD just PM me if you sees something okee? **_

Chapter 14

It was quite a while before Joice woke up.

You see, when I brought her in there, the doctor recognized my face, saying that he wasn't allowed to treat felons. So you know what I did? I pulled my sword on him, telling him I'd kill him if he didn't heal my girlfriend. I wasn't actually going to kill him, of course, but it seemed to at least change his mind. He said he'd treat her, but because she was my friend, and not because I was gonna kill him. Cool guy, yeah? Augh, I said Joice was my girlfriend. I'm never gonna tell her I said that. She might skin me, heheh.

I sighed as I entered her room, because she was trying to escape. Seriously... it's just a hospital - I'd been in plenty of them when I was a kid. "No." I told her, "You're too hurt to leave."

Joice gave me this glare that could probably freeze ice over when I said that, causing me to flinch. "No, Kay, I'm not staying in a god-damned hospital." She spat. Jeez, it's like she's been in some kind of horror novel where hospitals are the scariest thing small children could imagine. I shook my head, walking over to her. "If you don't, you might die or something. I can't let that happen." Of course, I wouldn't let this happen to anyone, but for some reason, I don't think I could let this happen to Joice at all.

"Why do you even care?!" She whined(or spat furiously, I'm not sure), "It's none of your business what I do!" I leaned closer to her, about to tell her something serious. I was gonna tell her I cared because I did.

And then I kissed her - what the hell? I felt my cheeks heat up like fire, and silently I wondered why she wasn't pulling away.

And then it was over. Thank God. "Please stay here, at least until you get better?"

She squeaked an 'okay' and I laughed. "Thanks, Joice." Means a lot.

"Wh-Whatever." She grumbled, crossing her arms like she didn't care - even though she obviously did. I laughed again.

"So, wanna tell me how you got so beat up?" I asked, albeit a bit awkwardly(What does albeit mean, anyway? I've heard Joice use it, so I hope I'm doin' it right...). I shrugged as she countered, "Tell me why you kissed me, first."

"I like you - isn't it obvious?" I laughed, "Your turn."

She fumbled, a little bit red faced - what, is she surprised that I like her or something? Joice went on to explain how she got all those injuries in a fight, but she still won.

"You beat her?" I asked, a little surprised. I mean, I guess she'd be dead if she didn't, but...

"What, so just because I got hurt means I had to have lost? Idiot." She rolled her eyes. "She sustained much worse injuries than I, so I won. Even if she wasn't killed, she won't be bothering us any time soon."

I nodded, not really caring. "Well then, good job."

A doctor came in.

Joice flinched and backed away from him, like she was scared. Her, scared? Wow. I never would've thought...

"Hello, Miss Fairfax. Are you doing all right? Do you feel any dizziness or nausea?" He asked.

"N-No, I don't!" She squeaked, and I rubbed my ear to make sure I was hearing her right. She squeaked? The heck is up with her? She cleared her throat. "No, I'm fine."

He started writing on a clipboard, which is around the time I stopped paying attention; though here and there I heard Joice freak out about a syringe or something.

"Joice," I sighed, and she stared at me icily. "Don't you start on me too!" She snapped, "I told him, Kay, I'm not fucking doing it!"

"Please?" I sighed, "It's no big deal; it just keeps you from hurting."

"Not happening, and I hate you." She deadpanned, her voice barely calm.

"Then why'd you let me kiss you?" I laughed.

She gaped at me. "Y-You took me by surprise!" I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Whatever." Joice flushed, seeming quite angry. She's prolly extremely happy.

"Fine, I'll take the damn shot, just stop that." She muttered, looking away.

So my 'charm' got her to take the shot, heheh. Yesss...

Soon Joice and I were left alone; I told her about how I was renovating our house - she protested that she could if I just got her out of here. As if.

"You know, I never thought you of all people would be scared of hospitals, Joice."

She choked on air or something, turning to face me. "Excuse me?"

"C'mon, you can't fool me; it's kinda obvious at this point. Don't try and lie..." I laughed.

"Then why are you making me stay here?" She sighed, flopping back down on the bed.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." I said simply, giving a shrug.

"That's not a good reason." She deadpanned.

"It's the only one I've got, chill..." I sighed. Jeez, I don't know... I just wish for once she'd stay at home so everything would be simple...


	15. Aerugan

_**Again this ain't my best but :U **_

_**Chapter 15**_

"...Who's this?" I asked Joice as I entered her hospital room. I glanced between the brown haired girl - who was quite small; she was still asleep and stuff - and Joice for a little bit before she answered with a strange grin. "Alright," I sighed, "What did you do to her?"

She answered, "That's my target, Kay. Her name's Reyn Fukerita or whatever." She stifled a laugh - "Isn't it funny? They must have made some sort of mistake, to put her in the same room as me." I stared at Reyn from across the room, kind of studying her. She's small, like I said, and she's got deep brown hair and kind of tannish skin - I guess she's Aerugan. ..."This is the girl who almost killed you?" I asked, a little bit surprised. Surely Joice could handle someone as tiny as her. "I expected someone scarier."

"Looks can be deceiving, Kay." She laughed, "For example, you seem bright before you speak." I could feel myself turning red, though I smirked as I said, "And you seem scary until you're in a hospital."

She just blinked, lost without a comeback.

For the next few hours, we talked about pointless things I can't even remember, until Joice started to grin. "The bitch is up!" She said, really cheerfully. Jeez, Reyn must be... interesting.

First, Reyn looked at Joice, then around the room, and I swear, she was freaking out - she looked around again as if she was checking for something, and after a moment she made a hurry to get up - pulling on her wounds or something, she snapped back down on the bed, even though she still tried to get up and out.

"Wh-whoa, are you okay?" I asked, walking over to her; I put a hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna hurt yourself if you're not careful."

She looked at me with these huge, light blue(holy, they're nearly clear) eyes, and droned, "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" I blinked, tilting my head a little.

Joice interrupted us before Reyn could answer. "I believe she means this, Kay." I turned to see her holding this freakishly stocky looking sword in her lap. It was slightly green, and I could tell it was well made, even from where I was standing.

"Give it to me." Reyn commanded, and I was a little shocked at how toneless, yet menacing her voice sounded.

"No; this is a very curious weapon." Joice pouted, a bit childishly. "Would you mind explaining it to me?"

I kinda just sat back as the two girls argued.

"It is not yours to wield, now return it to me." Reyn deadpanned.

Joice rolled her eyes as I watched them lazily. "Aerugan," She started curiously, "You're in Amestris, and any allies you may have are distanced from you. Now, I suggest you answer my question; When I last fought you, this was a shield, until it suddenly transformed into a sword. How does that work?"

Actually, I'm a bit interested now, too. I mean, a weapon that just... changes? That's impossible, right?

"It responds to my thoughts and changes form." Reyn said, nearly releculantly - like she was forced to.

"Oh?" Joice tilted her head. "What an odd device - surely that's impossible." I silently nodded.

"Perhaps for you Amestrians, but due to technology advances in Aerugo, it is has been created." The other girl said, and I detected a twinge of pride. Huh. "Now give it back, snake." She continued.

Snake? Whoa whoa hold on, since when were Amestrians snakes? "Nah, I don't think I will." Joice says - Reyn starts to struggle again. "Joice, just give it back." I sigh, "It's not like she can hurt you."

She pouted at me. "What? But that wouldn't be any fun..."

"Joice..." I nearly groaned, glaring at her.

"Fine." She handed it back; I nodded as it turned back into a shield in Reyn's hands - huh, she wasn't kidding - and Joice rolled her eyes at me.

Whatever. I mean, the two weren't really that different(if you disregard Reyn's lack of tone). They both freaked out when they realized they were in a hospital without something that was important to them. Wow.


End file.
